User blog:Dj3764/Mount Habiitzai International Circuit
NOTE: This is not a real track, the mountain is not real, and this track will NEVER exist. Period. Mount Habiitzai [ Ha - beet - zee ] HISTORY: Created on May 7th, 2042, the Mount Habiitzai racing circuit receives many popular racers every year.. It has a finish line in the middle of a straightaway on Habiitzai Broadway, and has only one circuit: The International Circuit. It is somewhat like Circuit De Spa-Francorchamps in Belgium, and it is located near the mountain of Mt. Habiitzai, Bungla, Isparabok, [ Is - par - uh - bawk ] on the planet of Mars (It has been terraformed). The circuit takes nearly an hour long to complete, and tha fastest lap time in recorded history was on May 7th, 2057, on the 15th anniversary of the circuit, the 1st place racer was John B. Hickman, setting a time of 57 minutes and 14.238 seconds. Hypercars from Audi, Porsche, Toyota, Nissan, and Ferrari compete there annually, for a grand prize of 800 million dollars, and the race gets the eyes of the world every time. There is a $20,000 fee to enter the race, and that's for EACH car. It's sort of like a gamble. The more you spend, the more cars you have in the race, thus the bigger chance you have of winning. Each manufacture gets a max of 20 cars in the race, so they each have an even chance of winning. The track can hold a grand total of 100 cars, and that's 100 racers all competing for the same prize, and 5 manufactures. The race is broadcasted on the channel LMO RACING INC. live, with no interruptions. You can also find the livestreams here: lmoracinginc.com The beautiful mountain of Habiitzai is located approx. 304 miles southwest of Olympus Mons. The straight takes up much of a tourist road, Habiitzai Broadway, and to get an idea of how long the road is here's an example. Say a car is traveling 200 mph. It would take a little over half an hour just to get through the straight. And that's not even including some 20 minutes worth of twists and turns. The straight is called Habiitzai straight, after the beautiful mountain situated at the right. It is about 104.14 miles long. Then you take a left, which is called "The Windmill's Misfortune" because of a nearby Windmill. You get some wide turns as well as sharp corners after you take the turn, as well as more, but respectfully smaller straights. The finish line is about in the middle of the Habiitzai Broadway. The race track itself is so large nearly 100,000 people can watch the race, while millions view from their television at home. As of now, the race circuit flourishes, handing out the prizes annually. It's go big or go home. Many call it the, "Le Mans of Mars!" and they have no reason not to. This is the most popular race on the planet. If you think you have the guts to step in and claim the prize, then go ahead. No one's stopping you. Category:Blog posts